It is rare that one can study the effect which rapid industrial development will have on a rural, homogeneous, and isolated population. Such an opportunity is now present in the Shetland Isles. Large quantities of oil were discovered in the North Sea and starting in 1978, oil will be piped to Shetland for stoage, processing, and transport. This industrial development probably will bring about significant social change on islands where the people have lived simply and peacefully for centuries. Since major oil developments were not underway until 1976, Shetland lended itself well to a planned study of a prospective and longitudinal nature and in 1975, we initiated the baseline phase of just such a long-term research project. It is our hypothesis that the industrialization and subsequent rapid social change will have a deleterious effect on the islanders' way of life (social organization) and their health (and mental health). This present three year renewal grant proposal is a request for funds that will allow us to test our hypothesis and complete the analysis, interpretation and reporting to data comparing baseline and three year follow-up data.